


Spell

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inktober, Inktober 2018, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Whatever Mr. Stark says, it wasn’t Peter’s fault.





	Spell

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any part of the MCU or its characters.

Whatever Mr. Stark says, it wasn’t Peter’s fault.

Honestly, it was all that sorcerer’s fault. Not Peter’s.

Peter knew it was true because he could say it. He even tried to say otherwise and he couldn’t. So, there was your proof Mr. Stark - not Peter’s fault.

“What were you thinking?” Mr. Stark snapped at him when they landed back at the Tower. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Yeah, I’m realizing that. I didn’t mean to step in front of the truth spell - honest.”

Peter grinned sheepishly.

“See, it has to be true. I can’t lie.”

Mr. Stark shot him an unamused look.

“I’m not sorry, that was almost funny,” Peter tried to apologize. He grimaced. “Great, this’ll be awful. What? Seriously? No sarcasm? I don’t like this spell.”

Mr. Rhodes sighed as Mr. Stark pinched his nose in frustration.

“No one likes it, Peter,” Mr. Stark told him. “If you weren’t stepping into the spell’s path on purpose, what were you trying to do?”

“I was trying to push the little boy out of the way. I didn’t know it was a truth spell and thought he was going to get hurt. I couldn’t let him get hurt, Mr. Stark.”

“Tony,” he corrected absentmindedly.

“I prefer to call you Mr. Stark. Your reaction to it is funny. But I just wanted to get him out of the way. He looked like he was frozen in fear.”

Mr. Rhodes snorted. “What kid wouldn’t be?”

“I wasn’t - I just thought that the robots were cool despite not being Mr. Stark’s.” Peter grimaced. “And now I’ve said too much and I can’t stop talking. Dr. Strange, how do I stop talking? Can you reverse this?”

“This is an odd little spell. I could find a way to reverse it, I’m sure, but it might wear off before then.” He turned to Mr. Stark. “Don’t let the kid leave and out himself. That’s a disaster I don’t want to have to watch.”

Mr. Stark glared softly at the sorcerer as he left through the portal.

“So, Underoos, I think you’ve just been reduced to movies on the couch all day.”

“I don’t have much of a problem with that. I want to see how many Disney movies we can marathon before all of this ends.”

Mr. Rhodes did his best not to chuckle at the frustrated fifteen-year-old in front of him. Vision placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Half an hour later, Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes, Vision, Pepper, Peter, and even Natasha were curled up on the couches in the family room.

Peter was curled into his mentor’s side, almost asleep.

Mr. Stark smiled down at him. “Goodnight Peter.”

Instead of goodnight, Peter replied with a snore. Vision had to carry him to his room at the end of the movie at the teen’s request. Starting two days later, Peter would deny the event ever happened. (F.R.I.D.A.Y. has the video saved under Peter’s file.)


End file.
